Godric Hollow
by Mialle Lemos
Summary: drabbles e ficlets James/Lily
1. It's such a shame for us to part

**It's such a shame for us to part¹**

* * *

Ele sorria enquanto contava mais uma piada boba sobre os tempos da escola, sobre o quanto eu havia sido difícil pra ele, sobre todas as bobagens que havia feito para que aceitasse sair com ele pelo menos uma vez.

James disse que estava grato, talvez se houvesse cedido logo nas primeiras tentativas, não me achasse tão interessante. Eu sorri, só conseguia sorrir do quanto ele era bobo e do quanto o amava, chegava a ser difícil acreditar.

A porta abriu, simplesmente ouvimos aquele clique e logo James estava pulando do sofá. E, Deus, era ele mesmo, e Harry estava ali e James disse que iria atrasá-lo, me mandou correr e eu corri. E parei nas escadas e encontrei por um segundo os olhos de James.

Os olhos castanhos estavam preocupados, estavam desesperados, não foi mais que um segundo, mas entendi porque o amava e sempre o amaria e ali estava ele, disposto a morrer, porque ele não ia conseguir, e então quis chorar, mas naquele segundo os olhos castanhos agradeciam todas as coisas boas e eu só consegui retribuir o olhar de gratidão antes de correr escada acima e ver a luz verde e saber que o amor da minha vida não estava mais vivo.

Quis parar e voltar e queria poder matar aquele bruxo maldito, mas terminei de subir a escada e fechei a porta.

Abracei Harry, fiz a única coisa que podia fazer. Quis proteger a última coisa que havia de James, o nosso filho.

A porta explodiu. Ele me mandou sair da frente e eu implorei. Implorei várias vezes e então apenas a luz verde e depois eu soube que conseguira protegê-lo. Agradeci a James pelos minutos de vantagem.

* * *

**na. **¹trecho da música do Coldplay - The Scientist

primeira JL do meu mundo.


	2. Adestrando Sirius, por Lily Potter

**Adestrando Sirius, por Lily Potter**

**

* * *

  
**

A idéia mais estúpida que James tivera na vida foi chamar Sirius para ser o padrinho do Harry. Não é como se eu não confiasse meu filho a ele, mas ele com certeza estragaria meu menino antes que pudesse fazer algo contra. E James sabia disso. Toda noite eu sonhava com Harry, já mais velho, transformando-se num animago, um cachorro. Sonhava que ele era exatamente como Sirius e deixava o cabelo ficar grande. Isso me deixava quase aterrorizada.

Todos os dias, Sirius aparecia no final da tarde trazendo alguma coisa para Harry, alguma coisa que cedo ou tarde daria errado. Varinhas de brinquedo, balas que explodiam, doces que faziam flutuar.

Onde estava a cabeça daquele cachorro fazendo meu filho flutuar pela casa? Por Merlin, ele mal tinha um ano de idade!

Então eu sonhava com Sirius, daqui alguns anos, explicando para Harry como se conquistar uma menina. O que dizer para ela, como agir e isso realmente me deixou desesperada. Harry não podia aprender nada com Sirius ou James sobre garotas, seria tão _absurdo_.

Remus tentava se desculpar por Black, mas não adiantava muita coisa, já que ele não impedia os presentes perigosos. Eu gostava muito de Remus, mas queria que ele fizesse alguma coisa. Queria que _James _fizesse alguma coisa. Quando vi Sirius _voando_ mesmo baixo com meu filho debaixo de um braço, decidi que era demais para mim.

Depois sonhei que ele passava pulgas para Harry. Assim, pulgas. Meu filho com pulgas. Sem chance.

Precisávamos adestrar Sirius Black para que ele se comportasse perto de Harry, antes que o matasse.

Porque a pior coisa que sonhei foi ver meu filho voando por aí naquele moto. A moto era demais para mim, e esse foi o último sonho antes que tomasse alguma atitude.

Conversei com James e mesmo um pouco irritado sobre a expressão _adestrar_ concordou que o padrinho era um tanto perigoso, mas para James falar alguma coisa, isso era bem diferente. Afinal era meio difícil cortar a felicidade de Sirius mimando e estragando Harry.

- Padfoot? – James chamou.

- Hm? – Sirius nem mesmo virou o rosto, enquanto montava uma miniatura do Expresso de Hogwarts para Harry.

Remus e eu observávamos aquela cena da cozinha. Eu poderia muito bem ter ido lá e gritado um pouco com Sirius, mas James deveria lidar com aquilo, pelo bem de Harry. Imaginei o drama que o cachorro faria, nenhum deles havia crescido definitivamente, mesmo com tudo que acontecia no mundo, eles ainda eram bem infantis, exceto por Remus, mas ele estava rindo antecipadamente ao meu lado, então está incluso de novo, Remus também era infantil. Pronto.

- Sabe, você deveria parar de fazer essas coisas, hm, Lily acha que é perigoso colocar Harry embaixo do braço e voar.

- Você tem razão, Prongs, vou arrumar uma daquelas coisas de amarrar para colocá-lo bem preso, assim vou até poder fazer manobras!

- Sirius, cara. Sério, essas coisas são perigosas. Harry é um bebê.

Ele virou os olhos para James, talvez não estivesse entendendo bem. Fez uma careta confusa.

- Não é como se eu estivesse colocando-o em perigo, Prongs.

Remus deixou escapar uma risada baixa ao meu lado. Eu estava ficando indignada com o quanto Remus parecia não ligar pro que estava acontecendo.

- Você está, Sirius.

O cachorro piscou algumas vezes, parecia triste.

- Qual é a graça, Remus? – perguntei por fim.

- Sabe porque Sirius anda tão ocupado mimando Harry? – balancei a cabeça – ele sente falta do James.

Até que fazia algum sentido. Então era isso que James tinha que fazer. James precisava _brincar_ com o cachorro, não _adestrar_. Olhei o rosto de Sirius com a expressão quase literal de _cachorro sem dono_.

Sirius estava triste e sentido. Compreendi a falta da amizade dele, mas que resolvessem isso bem longe de Harry. Atravessei a sala, peguei meu filho e disse que eles deviam ir fazer alguma coisa juntos, que Remus me ajudaria a cuidar de Harry.

Eles saíram animadamente algumas horas depois e voltaram no outro dia de manhã. Remus e eu estávamos preocupados até a ponta dos cabelos, enquanto James vinha trazendo um Sirius bêbado que cantava aquela música sobre gnomos e hipogrifos.

Definitivamente não tinha como lidar com Sirius Black. Ele precisava de uma coleira, mas pelo menos agora ele deixaria meu filho em paz.

* * *

**NA. **não sei mesmo de onde veio essa fic, mas ela foi feita pra perder o IV Mini-Challenge James/Lily. Beijos, rewiew!


	3. Considerações de Sirius Black e R Lupin

**Fic para o Projeto Elvendork (acertei?) da seção James/Lily do fórum 6v.**

**essa fic não é séria. sério.**

**Considerações de Sirius Black e Remus Lupin**

_(sobre o primeiro encontro de James e Lily)_

**

* * *

**

Não era do feitio de Sirius apostar em causas ganhas. Não tinha graça, não rolava aquela emoção sobre as coisas darem certo ou não, mas, naquele caso, precisava confiar em James e, como confiava, achou que a aposta estava ganha.

É necessário explicar toda a história de modo satisfatório. Era de conhecimento público a história de que James Potter era interessado (obcecado) em Lily Evans e que, por sua vez, a garota declinava todos os convites para sair que o artilheiro da Gryffindor fazia (e dos modos mais irritadiços e até mal educados, apenas para constar). Também era de conhecimento público que finalmente Lily havia aceitado o convite de James.

Moony havia deixado bem claro desde o início que acreditava que Lily não teria paciência para James por meia hora e que não permitiria que Prongs a beijasse. Como Sirius confiava no poder de sedução de Prongs, apostou que ele conseguiria.

Agora estavam todos tensos e observando. Os dois estavam sentados no Três Vassouras. James falava efusivamente enquanto a ruiva ria algumas vezes, um pouco constrangida.

- Eu falei. Ela está perdendo a paciência. – disse Remus.

- Claro que não, meu camarada Prongs é irresistível. – respondeu Sirius, com toda a certeza do mundo.

Se pensar bem, James Potter era irresistível de várias formas, mesmo para Severus Snape, que quase não resistia a jogar veneno no suco de abóbora do artilheiro. E havia algumas meninas que não resistiam à vontade de marcar o rosto de James com a ponta dos dedos em tapas fortes. Ele até podia ser irresistível, não da forma que Sirius quis expressar, mas não tem como ser perfeito.

Remus era infinitamente mais consciente que Sirius e imaginava ter uma aposta ganha, acreditava e confiava que Lily não seria tão fácil assim, se em tanto tempo ela nunca quis sair com James, não o beijaria no primeiro encontro. Se ele soubesse que, naquele momento, Lily estava absurdamente focada nos lábios de James Potter, teria retirado sua aposta e voltado para o castelo. De qualquer forma, ninguém sabia o que a ruiva faria, nem mesmo ela. Nem mesmo Dumbledore. E olha que Dumbledore costuma saber de muitas coisas.

James simplesmente não parava de falar. Lily não parava de observar o movimento dos lábios dele. Remus observava a cena um tanto apreensivo, e Sirius analisava com fervor a consistência aparente do traseiro de Remus. Onde estava Peter? Peter estava muito ocupado apostando com alguns gryffindors sobre Sirius e Remus assumirem brevemente ou não.

O rapaz dos cabelos que sofriam extrema falta de pente se levantou e ofereceu a mão para a ruiva. Saíram do estabelecimento um pouco apressados.

- Eu falei. Esse é meu James, estão procurando um quarto, cara. Eu disse que ele era irresistível.

Remus girou os olhos e começou a seguir o casal da maneira mais disfarçada que conseguiu enquanto Sirius andava a passos largos e cheio de tranqüilidade. Não podia ser tão difícil vencer uma aposta com Remus. Ele nem devia entender a dinâmica da sedução que Sirius e James conheciam e, olhando para Remus Lupin, parado e observando com os lábios entreabertos e aquela expressão adorável, Sirius até pensou que ele sabia seduzir infinitamente melhor.

Remus achava o contrário.

Lily parecia estar com um pouco de frio. James passou o braço sobre os ombros dela. Sirius soltou uma exclamação. Remus resmungou.

O sol frio estava começando a baixar e os alunos estavam voltando para o castelo. De qualquer forma, a aposta ainda não estava ganha para Sirius. Ninguém havia trocado germes com ninguém ainda. Moony estava começando a se animar de leve com a idéia de não acontecer o tal beijo, finalmente.

Remus não devia nem ter animado. No momento seguinte, contrastando com o sol baixo, numa daquelas cenas cinematográficas (caso Sirius soubesse o que é cinema).

O sol brilhando nos cabelos vermelhos dela, então os olhos se fecharam lentamente quando James se aproximou do rosto do ruiva e lentamente encostou seus lábios nos dela, como se fosse câmera lenta (que Sirius também desconhecia).

Naquele instante mágico Sirius gritou:

- GANHEI, REMUS LUPIN!

- Sirius, por favor. – o lobisomem colocou a mão no rosto, envergonhado.

James e Lily haviam se assustado e agora olhavam para os dois com um misto de curiosidade e fúria da parte de James Potter.

- Qual o seu problema, Black? – perguntou Lily com o rosto vermelho. Ela parecia que ia pegar fogo com o sol atrás dela, os cabelos vermelhos e a face rubra. Sirius se perguntou como era possível se apaixonar por ela, já que estava sentindo algo conhecido por medo, por causa daqueles olhos incrivelmente verdes.

Sirius respirou fundo.

- Eu não tenho problemas, Evans – então olhou para Remus – mas eu sei quem vai ter.

Naquela mesma noite, se alguém olhasse pela janela (e muitas pessoas estavam olhando), veria Remus Lupin usando um vestido e cantando uma música sobre esperar seu amado ao luar.

James mantinha seus dedos entrelaçados aos de Lily Evans que nem suspeitava que brevemente seria Lily Potter.

Remus Lupin estava se sentindo humilhado, mas o vestido era refrescante nas partes baixas.

Sirius Black achou que havia sido benevolente.

* * *

**NA. **eu sei que não tenho senso, não é necessário me avisar, mas se quiser deixar uma rewiew por caridade e tals. a gente aprecia e manda beijo.

falando em beijo, um especial pra Giuli que betou essa coisa e arrumou meu problema com a palavra gryffindor.

e pra Lih, mas isso é porque eu sou apaixonada nela. HAAHAHAHAH

valeu, amora!


	4. Across The Universe

**Across The Universe**

**

* * *

**

Quando ela disse sim tudo passou pela minha cabeça umas mil vezes. Saber que ela me amava, saber que apesar de tudo ela queria ser minha esposa. Saber que acordaria com aqueles cabelos vermelhos ao meu redor todos os dias.

Aquele sorriso, aquele jeito dela de dizer que lhe amava, os profundos olhos verdes. Os olhos verdes que pareciam ditar seus passos, sua felicidade, suas vontades. E tudo era sobre fazê-la feliz.

Mesmo no meio da guerra. Os cabelos dela eram como mil sóis, refletindo o brilho do mundo, o brilho do dia, mesmo nos dias mais escuros. Mesmo com o medo que sentiam. Ele poderia fazer tudo para defendê-la. Iria a qualquer lugar para protegê-la. Se perderia em todos os mundos e estrelas. Era isso que James sentia por Lily. Um amor eterno que poderia levá-lo através do universo.


	5. I Don't Mind, I've Got Time

**I Don't Mind, I've Got Time**

* * *

Não sabia o que te dizer, não sabia como agir, não sabia nem como deveria me portar e me perguntava até do jeito que andava. Sirius ria de mim, ria como se fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo e imagino que seja, sabe? Ele dizia que me portava como um pavão querendo me exibir e bagunçava ainda mais meus cabelos incontroláveis.

Queria te dizer coisas bonitas e inteligentes, queria que você me achasse legal, mas acho que no final eu só conseguia ser ainda mais babaca. Ainda mais errado e você chegava, balançando os cabelos e a cada movimento deles, podia dizer que estava balançando o meu mundo. Eu podia ser um pêndulo seguindo os movimentos, os seus movimentos. Já estou falando coisas idiotas de novo, Lily.

Então vou tentar todos os dias, todos os anos e te perseguir depois que terminarmos Hogwarts. Ok, isso é muito estranho, muito estranho mesmo. Não era isso que queria dizer. Queria dizer que não me importa quanto tempo leve, um dia vou me controlar e agir como um ser humano e falar com você. E te dizer que te amo e te chamar pra sair e você vai aceitar, Lily. Você até que gosta de mim, acho. Espero. Espero muito que goste um pouco.

Eu vou esperar até poder te falar, até poder te conhecer. Eu posso esperar. Consigo tantas coisas por você. Consigo até deixar de ser esse idiota.


End file.
